It is known to wear concealed holsters within the trousers or skirt, supported at the waistband by a clip which straddles the waistband and the belt which encircles the waistband and provides the main support for the holster. The holster typically is a soft leather pouch but may be made of any of various materials. A structure, suitably formed of leather panels of greater rigidity and strength than the pouch portion of the holster is sewn or otherwise fastened to the pouch to provide an anchor for the clip.
Known holster clips are formed of spring steel into generally a U-shape, providing legs mutually biased toward each other for pinching the waistband and belt between them. The clip legs, being typically planar, smooth-surfaced members may tend to slide along the belt and waistband, mislocating the holster. Because only moments may available for a law enforcement officer to draw his gun, mislocation of the weapon is a dangerous condition.